What I Want
by Ryou's obsessed fan
Summary: This is a poem about my character who is the girlfriend of Ryou. She has a dream about him and that's all I'm gonna tell you so read it if you want to find out the rest! This is a one-shot so please enjoy and please R&R all!


Disclaimer: I do not own YU-Gi-Oh or this poem! I only own my characters. One more thing, this is not, I repeat, IS NOT a one shot. Enjoy!

-----

After a long day at school, Mia had come home and ran up to her room quickly. She let herself fall onto the bed as she remains in deep thought. She lay on her side, her blue silky strands spreading across the bed as she questioned herself for a moment, asking herself the same question that came face to face with her this day.

"Today…Ryou asked me what I wanted from him…what I wanted from this relationship…" she mumbled then moved to lie on her back.

_I want to go to the ocean,_

_And climb the highest dune._

_I want you to undress me, _

_Beneath the summer moon._

"The beach…the beach is a good place to go for a while…Ryou would be happy…so would Meyra and Bakura…" she smiled slightly, feeling drowsy as she fell into dreamland. Her light blue eyes closed slowly, the crystal orbs disappearing as she fell into deep slumber. An image flashed before her, scenery of a beach in her thoughts. Her clothing has changed into a long red silk gown as she sat on the sand, watching the sun fall from the sky, as a blanket of diamonds seemed to glow brightly above her.

I want to stand under the stars, 

_Held tight in your embrace,_

_I want to drink in your lust,_

_As you remove my gown of red lace._

She could see the image of a young albino walking up the rock not far ahead. As she stood from the sand and began to run, with each passing step, it seemed as if it was another mile to walk. She stopped as she fell to her knees, blue strands falling to her face as if curtains were being closed. Images flash around her, memories of love lost, they could be called. "When will the running stop…? When will our love begin…? When will we dance like nobody's watching…Love as if it's never going to hurt…?" she said in a whisper that seemed as if the wind spoke. She broke down in tears; it was as if glass was falling from her eyes. "I want to be yours…no one else's…you…and only you…Ryou…"

I want to surrender my body, 

_To your every need and desire._

_I want to be your willing victim._

_Of your burning, passionate fire. _

Soon enough, she could feel a gentle hand bring her face up to the sky. Her eyes widened as she gazed into the eyes of her love. "Ryou…" she spoke softly like a breeze in the middle of spring as he smiled at her gently.

"Why do you cry even though you know I am the light that embraces you during the day?" he smiled at her softly. Before she could react, she was pulled into a loving kiss. She felt as if her heart had just earned wings as her cheeks turned ablaze.

_I want the taste of kisses,_

_From your soft and tender lips,_

_I want to feel the shivers,_

_From the touch of your fingertips._

Ryou smiled at her gently as he caressed her cheek with passion. "Mia, I want to tell you something. I will always love you for you see; our love is like a radiant star that shines so bright above the heavens. I want to lift your soul up from the darkness so you'll never feel alone again Mia." He smiled as he took her into a warm embrace. She felt as if the summer winds were blowing against her.

"Ohh Ryou…"

_I want to lie beneath you._

_And feel the heat from your skin._

_I want you to lift my soul,_

_To heights it's never been._

Mia's breath had stopped, as if the world had paused for them. The desire to hold and tell him how much she really cared burned within her like a bright flame. Her eyes gazed into his as if she was in a deep trance that she could not pull out of. She smiled slightly as her eyes trailed over his angelic face.

_I want to be left breathless,_

_Begging and pleading for more._

_I want to spiral into ecstasy,_

_As you rock me to the core._

"I want to be with you. To be the person you make love with. I want to have everything with you and only you." Mia said like the wallowing winter moon, full of passion, full of love. Ryou's heart raced like a ship leaving on its maiden voyage. Mia held his face in complete love and desire. She yearned for one thing…him. "Please…be with me tonight in this wonderland of mine…please?" she said as soft as the cotton clouds above the deep blue sea.

"Mia…just remember one thing…you're the one for me and I'll always love you." He smiled and kissed her gently, laying her on the soft sand beneath them.

_I want to spend the night,_

_In an erotic wonderland._

_I want to greet to greet the morning new,_

_Making love to you in the sand._

-----

A/N: Yay! That was fun! Thanks to my friend and me here we got it done! Weeeeeee! Again I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or this poem. I only own my characters. If anyone asks me if I own either of them, GET READY CAUSE DEATH IS PAYING YOU A VISIT! I'm kidding! Please read and review or R&R all!


End file.
